Peer devices that communicate data can be distributed at different locations in a communications network. The peer devices can communicate voice data (e.g., telephone calls), stream videos or music data, and send information using different types of communication connections or channels. The different types of communication channels can include wireline channels (such as communications over coaxial cables or optic fiber cables) and wireless channels (such as cellular network channels, wireless network channels, Bluetooth channels, and so forth).
With an increase in distributed networks and use of peer devices, security between peer devices is becoming increasingly important. Key establishment and management protocols can be used to establish and maintain secure communication connections between peer devices. To securely communicate data, common keys can be agreed upon or established by the peer devices to encrypt and decrypt sensitive data. With an increasing number of peer devices communicating an increasing amount of information, connectivity between the peer devices can go down unexpectedly. Key establishment and management protocols can also be used to manage communication issues between peer devices.